Chimera
Greek Mythology The Chimera in Greek myth was a fire-breathing monster resembling a cross between a lion, a goat and a serpent. The most common depiction gives it the head and front legs of a lion, a goat's head emerging from its back and a tail tipped with a snake's head (though sources vary whether its hind legs were like a lion's, goat's, or dragon's). Another common depiction shows it with only one head, having the head of a lion, the body of a goat, and the tail of a serpent. It was also said to breathe fire, though stories vary on which of its three heads spouted flames. Though female, it was often depicted having a mane on its lion's head. In myth, the Chimera was said to be one of the children of Typhon and Echidna, along with Cerberus and the Hydra. She terrorized the land of Asia Minor, and slaying it was the task of the hero Bellerophon. With the aid of the Pegasus, Bellerophon managed to kill the Chimera by forcing a lump of lead down her throat(s) - when the beast tried to breath fire at her flying foe, the lead melted and burned her insides. Appearance in God of War Within the God of War series, the Chimera is depicted as a large, tan-furred beast capable of walking on either two or four legs. On her front is the head of a monstrous fanged goat sporting three horns on its head and a smaller one on her snout. Underneath it is the head of a lion, which faces downwards while the Chimera is on all fours and takes charge of the body when it stands up on two legs. The Chimera's tail takes the form of a large blue-green serpent, and snake-like scales run down the underside of its belly. Her hands are humanoid with long clawed fingers, and its hind legs have cloven hooves. In the God of War Series God of War: Ascension In God of War: Ascension, a Chimera appears in Delphi and has a blue and white appearance, with an ice breath instead of fire. She is almost identical to the Chimeras of God of War III, using the same attacks and being harmed and killed in the same ways. The only differences between them is that the Chimera of Ascension has ice breath instead of fire, using dangerous ice attacks against Kratos, and her second quick time event becomes a promptless one, in which Square or Triangle ''must be pressed to stab the monster's chest instead of quickly pressing ''Circle. Although this Chimera of Delphi is the only one found in the singleplayer campaign, another chimera appears in The Trial of the Gods on the Desert of Lost Souls map in the 4th round, accompanied by Satyr Commanders. With the new update,the Chimera is now featured in the Tower of Delphi and the Persian Arena. God of War In the first God of War, there are two statues of Chimeras at the entrance to Zeus' Mountain. They look very different from the actual Chimeras that appear as enemies, however, having a lion head, a goat body (with no goat head) and a cobra-headed tail. God of War II There was concept art for a Chimera enemy for God of War II (see picture), but it never made it into the game. The creature is decidedly more streamlined than most interpretations, bearing a lion's face on its "chest," with the three-horned, demonic-looking goat's head as the "normal" one above the lion head, and the snake in its usual position as the tail. Oddly enough, its front limbs end in long fingers and talons, quite unlike any of its three components animals. God of War III In the God of War III, Chimeras (looking much like their God of War II concept art) attack Kratos as powerful minions of Olympus. They are fought in three stages, each ending in a circle grab and button prompt. Each stage has a different head in control of the body, with the respective head's eyes glowing red. First, moving slowly on all fours, the Chimera whips Kratos with her snake tail and spits paralyzing venom, occasionally grabbing the Spartan and tossing him around. After cutting off the tail, the Chimera stands up on two legs, controlled by the lion face on its underside, clawing and breathing explosive gouts of fire. After gouging out the eyes of the lion face, she goes back on all fours, jumping rapidly around the battlefield. This form rams Kratos with the goat's horns and breathes a massive wave of fire across the ground. Kratos finishes it off by impaling its head with one of its own horns. Aside from her venom and fire attacks, all of the Chimera's attacks can be blocked. The Chimera's fire attacks are always preceded by a small blob of flame in its mouth just before the attack. Kratos battles a Chimera in Olympia, and another pair at the Gates of Tisiphone, on the way to Tartarus. In the Challenges of Exile, for the challenge "Hades' Kids 2", Kratos has to kill five Chimeras in 260 seconds. Trivia * The Chimera appears in the God of War 3 Gamestop ad for the exclusive Phantom of Chaos armour in which it asks Kratos what his armour is made from to which Kratos explains that is made from different parts of a lion (Loincloth made from Hide), goat (Helmet made from Skull), and snake (Boots made from skin). After this, Kratos jumps in for an attack. *The three phases of the Chimera correspond to her three different heads having different behaviors and attack styles. The Snake head stalks Kratos, utilizing ambush and surprise attacks, the Lion head goes into a wild furious rampage, using brute force and firepower, and the Goat head takes a more defensive approach, relying on hit-and-run tactics and mostly trying to keep Kratos away. * In the Challenge of Exile 'Hades Kids', Kratos must get 5 Chimeras to spawn on screen before time runs out. Each time he kills one, two more spawn. * Kratos can summon the soul of a Chimera using the Claws of Hades. Once summoned, she performs a triple fire breathing attack ending in a powerful fire blast. * The Chimera statues in God of War, looks completely different from the Chimeras in God of War III. They have no goat-head and the tail is shorter and looks like a cobra. * In God of War III, the Chimeras use fire attacks and the head that's in charge has red glowing eyes. In God of War: Ascension, the Chimeras of Delphi have ice attacks and the head that's in charge has blue glowing eyes. * The Chimera is featured in Destiny of Spirits. Gallery Chimera.jpg Chimeara.01.jpg|Kratos engages the Chimera. Ss preview god35.jpg|Kratos attacking the Chimera. 2273922-god_of_war_chimera.png|Kratos about to kill a Chimera quimerasdeathgow3.jpg Chimera ascension.JPG|Kratos facing a Chimera in God of War: Ascension Chimera of Delphi VS Kratos.png chimera1.jpg GodOfWarAscension51.jpg Chimera ice blast.jpg GodOfWarAscension4.jpg Chimera execution Ascension.jpg Multiplayer Chimera.jpg Zeus Mountain.jpg ChimeraART.jpg|Concept art of Chimera from God of War II. AndyPark GOW3 04.jpg|Concept art of Kratos fighting the Chimera. chimeraroughs.jpg|Different concept designs for the Chimera. 18-Chimera.jpg|Chimera (God of War III) render model Chimeras.jpg chimera2.jpg chimeraFull Katon.jpg chimeraGoat.jpg Videos Category:Enemies Category:Monsters Category:God of War III Category:God of War: Saga Collection Category:God of War Series Category:God of War: Ascension Category:Multiplayer Category:Species Category:Greek Mythology Category:Greek Monsters Category:Females